english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendee Lee
Wendee Lee (born February 20, 1960) is an American ADR director and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi in Lucky☆Star and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi in Digimon: Digital Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Marscoon (ep16), Woman (ep16) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Lego Friends (2012-2014) - Aunt Sophie *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Kiva Andru, Alien Girl#2 (ep2), Drive Thru Employee (ep3), Evil Kiva, Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep5), Girl#2 (ep5), Jodie (ep15), Model (ep4), Old Lady (ep8), Showgirl (ep17), Waitress (ep17), Woman (ep3) *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - Hostess (ep9), Tess (ep8) 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Bruna 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Limo Girl *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Nefera de Nile *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Nefera de Nile *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Bobby Bunny, Princess Angelica *The Nutcracker Sweet (2015) - Mice, Mother, Princess Marmalade 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armageddon (1997) - Marie Kim/'Pandora' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Lunyung *The Ladybug (2018) - Little Fatty *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Musa (VA Double), Politea *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Aisha, Faragonda, Tecna 'Movies' *Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) - Prunella Deegan, Mary Moo Cow *Cinderella and The Secret Prince (2018) - Witch *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Mrs. Cheng *The Snow Queen (2013) - Daughter, Flower Lady, Irma, Lapp Woman, Shopkeeper 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Gothic Girl (ep28), Kid (ep28), Kiva Andru (ep28) 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Lizzie Hearts *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Evil Queen, Lizzie Hearts *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Ms. Crabgrass, Nefera de Nile *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Crissy 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2015) - Mayor (ep72) *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2018) - Hillary Clinton (ep13) *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Lizzie Hearts, Nanny Nonna (ep28), Red Riding Hood (ep34) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Evil Queen/'Mira Shards', Lizzie Hearts *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Evil Queen (ep1), Lizzie Hearts (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Lizzie Hearts, Evil Queen *Monster High (2011-2013) - Nefera de Nile *Monster High (2011) - Nefera de Nile (ep1) *Polly Pocket (2011-2015) - Crissy Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Vanessa Leeds *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Michi, Rena's Mother, Additional Voices *.hack//Sign (2004) - Black Rose (ep28) *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Akira Shiodome, Female Student C (ep1), Fish, Jewelry Store Worker A (ep8), Tsumugu's Mother (ep12) *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2008) - Cheiko Honda (ep23) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Miyako Amanogawa *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Tina Foster *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Tina Foster *Angel Tales (2004) - Mika the Rabbit *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Kukuru, Boy (ep4), Boy A (ep18), Kid (ep3), Lia *Argento Soma (2003) - Operator *Avenger (2005) - Vesta, Apollo City Doll (ep2), Maid Doll B (ep1), Mist (ep4), Peter (ep2), Young Layla *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Samuru Shigami *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ichino Yanagida, Additional Voices *Berserk (2017) - Luca, Housemaid (ep3) *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Koji Konda *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara, Young Jin (ep3) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Yoruichi Shihoin, Female Student B (ep261), Ginrei's Daughter (ep250), Innkeeper (ep305), Mai Suzuki (ep261), Menoly Mallia (ep268), Michel Fan B (ep311), Nanako (ep227), Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya *Blood Lad (2014) - Neyn *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Dokuro Mitsukai *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Dokuro Mitsukai *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Shura Kirigakure, Mother A (ep2), Ms. Momoi (ep1), Shopping Girl B (ep1), Teacher (ep8), Young Rin Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Shura Kirigakure, Young Rin Okumura *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Madame (ep17), Moegi Kazamatsuri, Young Woman (ep16) *Boys Be... (2006) - Jyunna Morio (ep11) *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Erin Garnet, Jun Tokita, Lolo, Marin Asagi, Chiasa Kurihara (ep15), Isshin Usuzumi, Midori Mano, Moto Asagi *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Nobuko Sasaki *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Matsuri Tamagawa *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Chobits (2003) - Intercom Voice (ep2), Persocom (ep1), Takako Shimizu (ep3) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Sister (ep15) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Maetel (ep9) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Faye Valentine, Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003) - Emi, Jimmy's Mom (ep18), Tiffany Breakfast (ep11) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Rena Honjyo, Interviewer B (ep1) *DearS (2005-2006) - Mitsuka Yoshimine *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2000) - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Kae Izumi (ep5), Telephone Operator#2 (ep2), Telephone Operator#5 (ep2) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Icthyo, Ronnie *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Female Hiker (ep16), Guiding Angel (ep31), News Announcer (ep16), Ranger's Owner (ep6), Spring Goddess (ep6), Sue's Mom *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Bulma *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Mitsuki Rara *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kasane Kujiragi, Secretary (ep5) *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Wind Shrine Maiden (ep16) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Yukie Kariya, Hester Gallop *Fate/Zero (2013) - Bully A (ep10), Child (ep7), Grainne (ep9), Natalia Kaminski, Schoolgirl B (ep10) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Aiko's Friend C (ep3), Isa (ep8), Sister, Wanda *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005) - Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Ruriko Ikusawa *Genma Wars (2003) - Meena *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Kaori Kawashima (ep13) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Phoebe (ep20) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Girl (ep21), Toyokawa *God Eater (2016-2017) - Aisha Gauche, Baby Lenka Utsugi (ep10) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Azusa Fuyutsuki, Miyabi Aizawa (eps7-43), Mrs. Sakurai, Anko Uehara (ep4), Examinee (ep2), Miyuzaki (ep9), Mother (ep13), Nanako's Mother (ep1), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep5), Student (ep1), Takashima (ep1), Teacher (ep12) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Rushuna Tendo *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Helga (ep5), Princess Genevieve (ep17), Princess Leonora (ep3) *Gungrave (2004) - Resident (ep3), Woman (ep4) *Haibane-Renmei (2003) - Kuramori (ep10) *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Ryuka Jihioh, Dressing Maid (ep1) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Sara *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Weda *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Antonia Bellucci, Janis *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2002-2003) - Cathy (ep15), Fifi's Mother (ep11), Grocery Store Employee (ep10), Joey (ep11), Passenger (ep6), Puzzle Girl#1, Squirrel Mother (ep9), Tracy (ep11), Train Announcer (ep6), Yellow Mouse Kid (ep11) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Sola *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Miruru, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Goei *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Goei *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Goei, Lady (ep12), Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Lisa Lisa *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Girl F (ep2), Infirmary Teacher (ep2), Jotaro (Child; ep1), Kaoru (Announced) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Koduska, Koi (ep7), Mother (ep9), Mumei's Mother, Sageo, Tasuke's Wife (ep10) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Casino Dealer (ep8), Kotoyo Tanokura, Maki (ep14+), Sister (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ayano, Roxanne (ep21), Shizue Yukimura (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - High School Girls (ep2), Little Girl A (ep13), Makie Kohinata, Women (ep4) *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Angela, Trigger, Lillith *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Yoko Nakaizumi, Erika Takakura *Love Hina (2002) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Amalla Su, Young Keitaro *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Konata Izumi *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Ciel, Female Student (ep1), Young Shiki (ep9) *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Dorothy *Macron I (1987) - Launch Operator (ep1), Little Girl (ep16) *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Rurumu *Magical Meow Meow Taruto (2005) - Chitose, Hagi *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Saori Shikijo *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Saori Shikijo *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Yuriko Oozora *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Kiwako, Misaki, Tora, Young Rei *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Rumi Matsuura, Chigusa, Girl Student A (ep18), Kid 1 (ep50), Schoolgirl (ep12), Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Neli Oamaru *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Sonia Sky, Mother (ep10), Witness (ep8) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Amida Arca, Beautiful Girl (ep13), Young Masahiro Altland *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Batch, Lovestar, Ms. Loon, Fairy#3 (ep37) *Monster (2009-2010) - Antonin, Boy (ep29), Fake Margor Langer, Lunge's Wife (ep14), Martin's Mother, Nurse (ep22), Old Woman (ep11), Shemel *Naruto (2006) - Moegi Kazamatsuri *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2018) - Academy Student B (ep277), Akio (ep3), Child (ep388), Hanare (ep191), Madam Shijimi (ep1), Moegi Kazamatsuri, Old Head Nurse (ep222), Son (ep63), Yugao Uzuki (ep64), Yugito Nii, Yurika (ep8) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Mie (ep1) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Little Yayoi, Yoko *Ninja Robots (1995) - Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Kejoro, Natto-Kozo, Saori Maki, Umewakamaru (7 Years Old; ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kejoro, Natto-Kozo, Saori Maki *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Lani, Kaede, Moe's Mother, Narration *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Twilight Suzuka, Clothing Store Clerk (ep2), Kei Pirate Girl, Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Adette Kistler, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2013) - Sayoko Uehara, Additional Voices *Pet Shop of Horrors (2000) - Alice *Planetes (2005-2006) - Fee Carmichael, Arvind's Son (ep18) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Hatsuho Kazami, Nacchan (ep5) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Female Student (ep4), Nacchan (ep7) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Queen Serenity, Supernatural Research Club Member (ep15) *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Olympias (eps5-13), Roxanne's Attendant (ep10) *Rilakkuma and Kaoru (2019) - Additional Voices *Rurouni Kenshin (2000-2001) - Yahiko Myojin *SD Gundam Force (2008) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2015) - Queen Serenity (ep44) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Queen Serenity (ep5) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Gyokumen Koushu, Kon's Mother *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Hotaru (ep2), Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Ryoko Mitsurugi *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Senes Lulu Giat, Diana (ep1), Gloria (ep2) *Shinzo (2002) - Clip, Rusephine *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Akiko Miles, Announcer (ep20), Chiaki Katase, Female Announcer (ep21), Girl (ep11), Idol (ep15), Monitor Voice (ep12), Nurse (ep16) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Linko (ep1) *Super Pig (1997) - Peggy Round *Swiss Family Robinson (1989) - Anna Robinson *Teknoman (1994) - Shara, Additional Voices *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Kiyone *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Kiriko Masaki, Vega (ep19) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Maya Natsume *Texhnolyze (2004) - Mana Onishi (ep9), Mari (ep5) *The Big O (2001-2003) - Angel *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (2015) - Haruhi Suzumiya (ep2) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Sato's Wife (ep12) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Kachiro Kato, Saori Shiba *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Chisato Hasegawa, Mio's Mother (ep9), Young Basara *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Afureia, Chisato Hasegawa *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Gyokuyou, Kourin, Minister of Law, Teiei *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Bubbles, Kitty, Ms. Spelt, Muku (ep24), Punk Kid (ep24), Trina *Toradora! (2014) - Inko, Sumire Kano *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Jannu (ep11) *Vampire Knight (2010) - Shizuka Hio *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Dorm President (ep3), Shizuka Hio, Vampire Boy *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Reiha, Nami, Reiha's Mother (ep3), Ruri Sone (ep20), Saori (ep9), Yamanouchi (ep1), Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Buzam A. Calessa *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Buzam A. Calessa, Valore, Young Gascogne Rheingau (ep5) *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Sprocket, Fairy Godmother (ep16) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Loretta Oratorio, Old Woman (ep2), Triplet (ep6) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Miho Karasuma *X (2002-2003) - Karen Kasumi, Hien (ep15), Hiroshi (ep10), Kotori's Friend, Michiko (ep10), Tennis Player (ep7) *Your lie in April (2016) - Saki Arima *Zenki (2002) - Additional Voices *Zillion (1990-1991) - Amy 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - BT 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Black Rose *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Akashi *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Rihoki *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Kotennyo 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Bearmon *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Young Keitaro *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Saori Shikijo *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Beta *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Girl (ep1), Woman (ep2) *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - Iverson, Kate 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - High Official, Luna's Attendant, Sylvia Nox Fleuret *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Svetlana Belikova *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Kay *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Stacy Embry *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Janice Em *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Charlotte 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Theresa *Akira (2001) - Kei *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Flight Attendant *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Betty Moore *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihoin *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Jinta Hanakari, Rin Tsubokura *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yoruichi Shihoin *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Shura Kirigakure, Young Rin Okumura *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Kero, Sonomi Daidouji *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Faye Valentine *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Young TK, Little Girl 1, Little Kokomon, Party Girl 1 *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Lena *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - Lena *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Kelly Bell, Lovebird *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Angela Balzac *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Answering Machine *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Pillage Victim *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Mary, Ohkubo Hospital Director *Kiki's Delivery Service (1990) - Senior Witch *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Bertuo Rodriguez *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Evermore Knight *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Kagero *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Airport Announcer, Tamiko Shinshi *Redline (2012) - Clerk *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Bar Patron, News Reel Narrator *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Sakura Shinguji *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Dominique Flower *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Kiyone *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Kiyone *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Gaia, Inkar *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Wendy H. Troy *They Were Eleven (1996) - Frolbericheri Frol 'OVA - Dubbing' *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Tia Noto Yoko *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Rie Fujinami (ep2), Ryuko (ep9) *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Moegi Kazamatsuri *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Lilith *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (1994) - Yuri *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Yuri *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - AI Voice, Dispatch *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Chika Toda *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Yui Hongo *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001) - Yui Hongo *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Yui Hongo *Gestalt (2000) - Ohri *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Hozaburo's Mother (ep2), Toyokawa, Yodaka (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Weda *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Nagisa Tezuka, Miya's Friend A (ep5) *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Chika *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Minako *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Jun Asuka *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Mieko/'Bijinder' *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Dr. Hatsumi Mataki *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Coo Erhard, Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *Love Hina Again (2003) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Young Keitaro (ep3) *Macross Plus (1995) - Reporter C (ep1), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2016) - Kycilia Zabi *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Christina Mackenzie *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *New Getter Robo (2005) - Ainy (ep1), Michiru Saotome, Red-Robed Consort *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Ayaka Kisaragi *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Luchs *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Torria, Narrator *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997-1999) - Kiyone, Tony (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2006) - Girl (ep6), Kiyone (ep7) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Airplane Passenger (ep1), Classmate (ep1) *Wild 7 (1999) - Shinobeh (ep1) *X: An Omen (2002) - Karen Kasumi *Ys (2002-2003) - Sarah, Young Adle (ep2) *Ys II (2003) - Maria, Tarf *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - Amy 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Haruhi Suzumiya Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Superman: Red Son (2009) - Lana Lazarenko, Wonder Woman/Diana Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Rolls *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Young Murasaki *Weather Woman (2000) - Keiko Nakadai *Zëiram 2 (2001) - Iria 'Movies - Dubbing' *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Alpha *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Redeye Mutant *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Alpha 6 *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) - Arachnofiend (ep152), Channel 6 Reporter (ep147), Police Officer (ep146), Scorpina, Stag Beetle (ep116) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Angie Carrara Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Demons' Score (2012) - Serenity *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lyn, Maria, Sophia, Veronica 'Video Games' *Breakdown (2004) - Stefania Wojinski, Research Center Announcer, Researcher *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Natasla *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Barista, Cat Lady, Farmer, Gardener *Devil May Cry 5 (2019) - Eva, Trish *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Mrs. Beakley *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Lily *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (2001) - Hana Tsu-Vachel *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Aribeth, Asheera, Constance O'Deel, Leah, PC (Innocent Idealist), Shaldrissa Dothwintyl *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade (1999) - Catherine Ironfist *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (1999) - Catherine Ironfist *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Kujin *Heroes of the Storm (2017) - Alexstrasza *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Fairegoer, Rhene *League of Legends (2011) - Leona *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Phase Paradox (2001) - Operator *Resident Evil: Outbreak: File#2 (2004) - Alyssa Ashcroft, Rita *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Mother *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Black Dahlia, Mrs. Victoria, Sekhmet *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Sekhmet *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Civilians, Control, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Alexstrasza 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Zelkova, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Zelkova *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Zelkova, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Zelkova, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Black Rose *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Black Rose, Plaird, Thea *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Black Rose *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Black Rose *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Boy, Red Alert Announcer *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Fiona *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (2004) - Natalie *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Zill, Marernal Overseer *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Claire Branch, Mir *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Jacqli *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Richaryosha *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Regina Curtis, Nanaca Gruden *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Lita Blanchimont *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Yula Ellis, Ella Fulchaphen *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Cordelia von Feuerbach *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Cordelia von Feuerbach *Baroque (2008) - Eliza, The Bagged One, Young Boy A *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Lola *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Announcement, Young Jin Kisaragi *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Kaye *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihoin *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Yoruichi Shihoin *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shihoin *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - General Squad Member Female, Yoruichi Shihoin *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Tatsuki Arisawa, Yoruichi Shihoin *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Grocery's Tim, Jam, Restaurant's Wanda *Brave Story: New Traveler (2007) - Tatsuya *Bravely Default (2013) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Matriarch, Orphan, Sakura *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Jo, Mikado *Code of Princess (2012) - Sister Hel, Alchemia *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Chloe, Child *Crimson Sea (2002) - Kecak, Ud *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Feanay, Ud *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Blanc, White Heart *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Drake *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Akane Owari *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Miu Iruma *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Ayane *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Lisa Hamilton *Death by Degrees (2005) - Security Alert Voice *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Dorothy Fisher, Louise Mulligan *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - News Reporter *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Rozalin *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Grette *Drakengard (2004) - Fairy, Wounded Woman *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Ling Qi *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Zhen Ji *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhen Ji *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Daqiao, Xing Cai, Zhen Ji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Daqiao, Xing Cai, Zhen Ji *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Commander B *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Koharu Nagi *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Orphan A *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Child, Vivian *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher, Resident *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Avatar *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Akane, Crying Woman, Rika *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Ivanovna *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Operator *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Toshimi Tagami *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Aisha Gauche, Female Custom Voice#18, Kota's Mother *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Aisha Gauche *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Grandia III (2006) - Lettuce, Violetta *GrimGrimoire (2007) - Lillet Blan *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Narration, Romina, Yurii *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Valentine *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Anita Julianne *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Blanc/White Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Kessen II (2001) - Diao Chan *Kessen III (2005) - Yoshino, Young Ieyasu Tokugawa *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Alice, Alisa, Koharu *Klonoa (2009) - Karal, Moon Queen *Last Rebellion (2010) - Aisha Romandine, Milly *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Mother *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Althea *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Melissa Tiss *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Ophelia, Asagi *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Isolde Schelling *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Blanc/White Heart *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Anhj, Zandra *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Moegi Kazamatsuri, Shushuya Waitress *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yugito Nii *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Yugito Nii *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Yugito Nii *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Sanji *Odin Sphere (2007) - Alice, Alice's Mother, Elfaria *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Operation Darkness (2008) - Elisa Van Helsing *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (2018) - Fuuka Yamagishi *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Fuuka Yamagishi *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Fuuka Yamagishi *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Tomoe Sayama *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Sayoko Uehara, Woman *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Fuuka Yamagishi *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Athena Cykes *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Athena Cykes *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Draco Centauros, Elle, Jay, Ms. Accord *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Sonja *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Fairy, Fia *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Mother Rune, Queen Freidias *Rune Factory: Frontier (2009) - Selphy, Stella *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Blossom, Ventuswill *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Sakura Shinguji *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Oichi *Shenmue III (2019) - Chen YuQing, Ye Xiuyu, Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Hinako Kujou *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Sera *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Sera, Fred's Friend, Young Gale *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Chihiro Fushimi, Sayoko Uehara, Woman *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kinu *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Feinne, Tricia *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Illecebra (Archfiend), Valkyrie *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Chai Xianghua *Soulcalibur II (2003) - Chai Xianghua *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Chai Xianghua *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Chai Xianghua *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Chai Xianghua *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage (2008) - Eunice *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Jeena *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Nel Zelpher *Steambot Chronicles (2006) - Coriander *Stella Glow (2015) - Hilda *Suikoden IV (2005) - Jewel, Woman *Suikoden V (2006) - Sorenson *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Girl from 1st Street *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Young Richard *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Aqua, Phaidra, Villager *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Nephry *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Nan, Witcher *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Erin, Lem, Nurse Prinn, Soren *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Girl with Neif *The Bouncer (2001) - Leann Caldwell *The Legend of Legacy (2015) - Narration *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Newscaster *The Space Adventure (1995) - Trixie *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Malia *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Angie Thompson *Trauma Center: Under The Knife (2005) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Maria Schmeichel *Vampire Hunter D (2000) - Charlotte, Little Carmila *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Clover *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Da Qiao, Xing Cai *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Da Qiao, Xing Cai *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Raquel Applegate, Diana *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Rebecca Streisand *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Mary Godwin *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Nigredo *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Frieda, Leeza *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Chitii Wok, Maria Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Industrials' *BuildingSmart: What openBIM does for you (2014) - Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (518) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (446) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2020. *As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in this medium than any other English voice-over actor. Category:American Voice Actors